guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Bog Beast of Bokku
Prophecies Availability? Yup. --Havral Glommon 09:08, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :Not anymore? My Prophecies character can't get this quest. Baasong doesn't even spawn. Can anyone else confirm? Tried doing this today. 16-Feb-2008 ::My Elonian character could get it, but i cant test it out of proph yet. N Segick 23:35, 23 February 2008 (UTC) why? Why kil it? Looks like it only eats bad children. d-: -PanSola :Actually, if you read the quest description, it can't be "killed". It always returns, even if slain. :p :On a side note: The beast looks like some other (FoW/UW?) creature I've seen before, but I can't remember which one. Anyone? --Tetris L 06:24, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::So why even bother slaying it if all it does is eating bad children? The screenshot doesn't show the creature well. The black color and thin profile can be argued to look like dying nightmare, though the forelimbs can be argued to look like the scarabs. But the overall shape doesn't really look like anything I remember, from that screen shot. -PanSola 06:46, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::I have some better screenshots at home from different angle. I'll upload tomorrow. It's neither a scarab nor a nightmare. --Tetris L 06:55, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::::In my experience, this beast is nothing I have ever seen before. I have a faint recollection of something like it, but I think its from my time in NWN. Legs long and slender with points on the ends, black body with the obvious dark green aura. Looks like an amalgam of creature parts (iirc). --Gares Redstorm 07:30, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :Its a thorn wolf. 24.77.129.8 00:53, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Boss unique items Every boss is supposed to have a unique item drop from what I have deduced. Does that mean that even quest bosses drop them as well? I have heard Captain Quimang of the Crimson Skulls dropped Cho Wei's Axe, but has anyone heard of this quest boss dropping a unique item? --Gares Redstorm 07:30, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Joke name When me and my friend both played this we laughed so much at this quest, it was too funny to be coincidence. Seen full metal jacket? A vietnamese prostitute rejects a black Soldier saying he is "too bokku" meaning too big for her. I figured this was a movie restaurant, having to slay the big bad bog beast of bokku, which keeps rising again (as said by the description). Are we just reading into it a bit too much? God I hope you are- the part about it stealing children is so much worse if you're right... req? I think it requires The Thieving Nanny, I just checked but I couldnt do anything from that NPC, after I saw the thieving nanny article and completed the quest, I found a link here and I could do the quest. namnatulco 16:20, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Nope. You must simply wait out Baasong while he tells his tale. It's often long enough that you can go to complete The Thieving Nanny and make it back while he's still blathering. --Zampani 17:35, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh, my bad, thanks namnatulco 04:35, 27 January 2007 (CST)